sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Chant of the Heart
is a character song of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. The song was written for the character Amashiro Kiyomi, and was performed by Murakawa Rie. appears in the first Vocal Album of the first season of the series Guardian Angels Of The Sky. It is also included in the Music ALL STARS, which was released in the later seasons. Lyrics Full Size Version |-|Romaji= Kokoronouchi fukai no tenshi wa utau koto Tadashī to waruikoto kettei dekinai Shikō de asobu kaitō mitsukeru dekinai Kokoronouchi fukai no tenshi wa utau koto! Tenshi watashi no hāto no naka ni Tsukuru subete no suteppu sasaeru Tadashī koto kakushin sa seru Tenshi watashi no tamashī no naka ni Kokoro no shugo mitsukai Kokoro no seika utau koto Chūshin no kiyorakana koe! Mainichi, kokoro no koe junjiru Tenshi no seika watashi no kokoro! Tenshi utau koto kokoro no miwaku no merodī Nani o subeki ka bun kanai, uta no kiku Tenshi no kiyoi koe fuka hāto no onsei Tenshi utau koto kokoro no miwaku no merodī! Yōsei-tachi watashi no kokoro no naka ni Watashi no shisō mahō o kakeru Ima no, subete wa kantanda to omowa reru Kokoro no seika kiku no Tenshi no seika watashi no kokoro ni! Kokoro no seika utau koto Chūshin no kiyorakana koe! Kyō no narau Mainichi no narau Watashi no kokoro no onsei Tenshi no seika watashi no kokoro ni! Tenshi utau koto mahō no chūn kō no Ima ni, wakatteru kotae wa chikai to omowa! Subete wa akiraka mieru no yasui Arigatō, watashi no kokoro no koe Eburidē gaido! Kokoro no seika utau koto Chūshin no kiyorakana koe! Mainichi, kokoro no koe junjiru Tenshi no seika watashi no kokoro! |-|Japanese= 心の中深いの 天使は 歌うこと 正しいと悪いこと 決定できない 思考であそぶ 解答見つける できない 心の中深いの 天使は 歌うこと！ 天使 私のハート の中に 作るすべてのステップ 支える 正しいこと 確信させる 天使 私のタマシイ の中に こころの 守護み使い こころの聖歌 歌うこと 中心の 清らかな声！ 毎日、こころの声 準じる 天使の聖歌 私のこころ！ 天使歌うこと 心の 魅惑のメロディー 何をすべきか分かない、歌のきく 天使の清い声 深ハートの音声 天使歌うこと 心の 魅惑のメロディー！ 妖精たち 私のココロ の中に 私の思想 魔法をかける 今の、すべては簡単だと思われる こころの聖歌 聴くの 天使の聖歌 私のこころ に！ こころの聖歌 歌うこと 中心の 清らかな声！ 今日の倣う 毎日の倣う 私の こころの音声 天使の聖歌 私のこころ に！ 天使歌うこと 魔法のチューン 幸の 今に、わかってる 答えは近いと思わ！ すべては明らか 見えるの易い ありがとう、私の こころのこえ エブリデー ガイド！ こころの聖歌 歌うこと 中心の 清らかな声！ 毎日、こころの声 準じる 天使の聖歌 私のこころ！ |-|Translation= Angels singing from the deepest place of my heart I cannot decide what’s right and what’s wrong Playing with the thoughts, unable to find a solution. Angels singing from the deepest place of my heart! The angels in my heart support every step I make Convince me of the right thing The angels in my soul the guards of my mind! Singing the chant of the heart the heart’s pure voice! Everyday, I follow the voice of my heart the angel’s chant of my heart! Angels singing the enchanting melody of my heart Unsure what to do, I listen to the song The song of pure angels’ voices, the voice of my deep heart. Angels singing the enchanting melody of my heart! The fairies in my heart bringing magic to my thoughts Everything seems so easy now when I listen to the voice of my heart! the angel’s chant in my heart! Singing the chant of the heart the heart’s pure voice! Today I’ll follow, everyday I’ll follow the voice of my heart the angel’s chant in my heart! Angels singing the magical tune of fortune Now I know what to do, the answer seems so close! Everything becomes clear and easy to see. Thank you, voice of my heart! My everyday guide! Singing the chant of the heart the heart’s pure voice! Everyday, I follow the voice of my heart the angel’s chant of my heart! References Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Diamond Songs